


Kablooie kidnaps a bunny.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [9]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Arguing, Creepy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Dark Comedy, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hostage Situations, Hugs, Insults, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Touching, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Oswald and Ortensia find that one of their children is missing, when they find her there's something with her.
Relationships: Kablooie Duck/Other(s)
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Kudos: 2





	Kablooie kidnaps a bunny.

Oswald The Lucky Rabbit woke up to his wife, Ortensia, shaking him awake. She spoke and her voice sounded scared, "One of the children are missing." Oswald got up quickly and followed her to the bedrooms. They counted each and every one in the beds but they came up one short. So the two searched the house then outside the house until finally they found her under the porch. Something was in there with her. The Rabbit found this out where he went to grab her daughter and something bit him. He yelped and stumbled back. The cat turned on her flashlight and pointed inside.

Whatever it was hissed like a fetal cat then made more angry fetal cat noises. Ortensia The Cat got spooked by the suddenly noise, dropping her flashlight, and hissing back. The Lucky Rabbit looked under the porch again and panicked whispered, "What is that?" His wife joined him and attempted to answer, "It looks like a duck person of some kind." The blue overalls blinked in confusion then cocked an eye. Finally he spoke, "Do ducks have claws and sharp teeth, Ortensia?" She shrugged and suggested, "Some do?" They stared a moment at the sleeping form by their daughter.

The male adult questioned, "Should we call animal control or someone else?" The adult lady pointed out, "Well, it's person shaped so." The black furred man huffed, "Well I don't know. That thing made a cat sound when it's a duck." The black furred woman got up and whisper yelled, "What are you suggesting? THAT'S CLEARLY NOT A CAT, OSWALD!" Knowing that they were both tired and very stressed, the father calmed down then attempted to think of an answer. He offered something he knew was silly, "Maybe we can talk to whatever that is and we will know who to call?"

Not having to many other ideas, she agreed, "Okay. Hopefully it will just give her back." Oswald spoke to whatever it was, "Hey there... Um. Can I have my daughter back?" This seemed like a stupid idea but they should try. The sharp toothed duck awoke and gruffed, "Go away." The adult man tried again, "We can't, that's our daughter. We need her back." The carnivorous duck grumbling tiredly, "You can't have her back, I love her." The avian hugged her protectively. The bunny rabbit got back to his feet and looked to his partner for suggestions. The cat went in and explained, "She's 12, she needs us to care for her."

The smallish duck cuddled her and whined, "But if I give her to you, you'll take her away and never let me see her again." The bunny questioned, "How old are you?" There was a pause. Then the stranger answered firmly, "12." The Cat harshly quizzed, "Who's your mother?" The duckling noted more casually, "Della." The two parents looked to each other for second. They both flatly agreed, "We'll call Donald."

Donald Duck woke up to his phone ringing. He grabbed it and answered, "Who is it?" Oswald the Lucky Rabbit replied, "Oswald, now which one of your nephews has claws and sharp teeth?" Donald got up and checked on his boys, one missing... Don tested, "Did Kablooie set something on fire again?" Oswald responded quickly, "No... He kidnapped my daughter." The Sailor face palmer and loudly groaned. The Rabbit questioned, "Can you pick up Kablooie? We kinda want our daughter back as soon as possible." Don Don sighed, "I will get there. I just have to get Della."

Back at the hostage situation.

Ortensia replied, "You don't know her! You two haven't ever met." Kablooie Duck sobbed back angrily, "But I do love her! You can't take her away!!" Kablooie continued to cuddle the sleeping bunny and added, "I love bunny rabbit. I love her so much that I want to have her baby." There was silence. The awkwardness of those words set in. The mother scoffed, "You are 12. And male... You can't have her child!" That's when Oswald rentered the scene. He stare blankly and then baffled, "What is going on here?" The Edgy preteen shouted back, "I love her and I am going to be her wife!"

Yeah, if anyone couldn't tell Kablooie wants a bunny rabbit to top and dominate him but has a very confused idea of how that works. On that uncomfortable note, we will now returning to our regularly scheduled kidnapping/hostage situation. Already in progress.

Della Duck opened the car door and Donald Duck exited the vehicle. The twins walked over to the porch. Donald started, "What's happened so far?" Oswald baffled, "Well, he keeps saying that he loves her and wants to be her wife." Della gestured for them to move and then crawled under the porch. Don awkwardly explained, "Umm, he thinks he has to be a girl to be not a sadistic monster in a relationship." The Pilot came out and held her arsonist son in front of herself. She cheered, "Got him!" The Arsonist held on tight to his hostage and cried, "Noooo! No! No! No!! Put me down, I don't wanna leave her. I love her, don't take her away!"

His mother glared at him and puffed out, "Kablooie, that's a person. Not a plaything." He cuddled her protectively and whimpered, "I don't want her to be my plaything, I want be her plaything." 

There was more shocked silence. All that could be heard were crickets and the wind. Then Oswald spoke, "That's disturbing." So Kablooie replied, "Don't you fucking judge me, it's not like I said I was going to fuck her. Asshole!"

Anyways, that's the story of how Kablooie got banned from being within 10 miles of Oswald's home.

The End!


End file.
